Flan
"How amazing! I haven't had a fight this interesting in years!" - Mythical Mew Mew Flan (フラン, Furan) is one of the main villains of Mythical Mew Mew. She's the self-proclaimed leader of the Geminae Trio. Flan looks like most members of her race; pale skinned with long, pointed, elf-like ears and small fangs. Her bright yellowish-green hair is tied into a pair of round loops with large white ribbons, and her dark, dull blue eyes have slit pupils. Her outfit is a mid-thigh length green dress with black tights underneath. Her neckline and the cuffs of her short, slightly puffy sleeves are gold-coloured. Black fabric is wrapped around her waist, with two flowing ribbons attached. Aquamarine bandages are wrapped around her forearms and left shin. Her green boots reach her lower shins and have black cuffs. Around her neck is a black choker with a dark blue sideways crescent attached. Flan is a malicious and cruel girl who loves to push people's buttons and find what makes them tick. She treats others like they're nothing but toys to play with until they break apart, and she makes it her goal to figure out what'll do it. Flan is easily bored by people who refuse to react to her antics, though such people are rare as Flan has the unique ability of picking up on her victims' insecurities or painful memories and knowing just what words will hurt them the most. Flan is capable of levitating in the air and teleporting herself short distances. She also has the ability to combine animals, plants, or human spirits with jellyfish-like parasites to create Chimera Animas. Flan's weapons are a pair of daggers. Due to years of practising she has become incredibly accurate. Whether stabbing, slashing, or throwing, Flan rarely misses her target. If she wants to make her attacks more painful and damaging, she can charge her daggers with electricity. Flan's fighting style is both brutal and unpredictable. She'll furiously attack her opponent, leaving them no chance to fight back against her. At random times throughout the fight she'll switch up her tactics, in order to throw her opponent off their groove. One of Flan's teammates and her right-hand. Flan enjoys teasing Castella and frequently tries to break her stoic demeanour. As a way of embarrassing Castella Flan refers to her as 'Cas-Cas', a nickname that Castella sees as being incredibly childish and unfitting of her status as a soldier. The second of Flan's teammates. Flan appears to see Bun as a younger sister, referring to her as 'sis' and requesting that Bun do the same; however, as she also frequently insults Bun and pushes her around this could just be another instance of Flan manipulating Bun and playing with her emotions. Flan's appearance and colour scheme were based on an unused design for a Mouse Mew that Mia Ikumi created for the Tokyo Mew Mew Manga. This design was one of many potential Mews that ended up being scrapped, though nothing is currently known about the others. Her design was only revealed at the end of volume 1 in the manga alongside Hime Azumi. According to Mia Ikumi, she was going to have a similar colour scheme to Mew Lettuce and a personality similar to Doll Izumi of Super Doll Licca-chan, a manga that Ikumi wrote. Flan is a baked custard dessert that is also known as crème caramel. Niav is the word 'vain' spelled backwards. Fú Lán is the Mandarin loanword for 'flan'. Bánh Flan is the Vietnamese word for 'crème caramel'. Flan is just her Japanese name. Peullaen is the Korean word for 'flan'. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Mion Sonozaki from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. * She has the same English voice actress as Amy Rose from Sonic X. * Even though she's the leader, Flan was the last alien I created. * Her daggers are styled after the Kabutowari / Hachiwari. Flan.jpg| Flan Kabutowari.jpg| A Kabutowari Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Knives Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Psychic Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages